Hidden Reverence
by QuietButCreative
Summary: Can curiousity kill the human? An inquisitive college student begins to question her life and religion. She hopes to find access to the answers from her respected pastor but ends up running into a more powerful resource to guide her way. Rated M for POSSIBLE later lemons and language
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys so this is my first ever story posted on fanfiction and I'm really excited! I'm posting in chapters because 1. I'm not completely done with the story and 2. To see what kind of feedback I get and what you guys think of it so far. I apologize I know its kind of slow now 'cause its only the beginning but I promise it will pick up and there will be more people coming in the story. I hope you guys enjoy! Please review! :) **

CHAPTER 1 - The question that could lose a life.

Evan skidded to a halt in front of her classroom, her red tennis shoes screeched across the polished tile floor. Upon entering the room the clock turned, 8:30 am she released a sigh of relief. Evan looked around the room for her professor but he was nowhere in sight. Shrugging it off she took her seat in the back row throwing her bookbag on the empty chair beside her. "Hey" a whisper came from behind and Evan turned around raising a brow. "Oh hey Cam" she smiled. Cameron scooted his chair up next to her. He tapped Evan lightly on the shoulder with his pencil "we have a sub today"  
"really? cool".  
"yeah" cameron replied with a smile.  
A boy from the front of the class walked up to the duo. "Yo, ya"ll seen the teacher come in anywhere?" he asked.  
Evan looked up at him his pale face was dotted with light brown freckles and his strawberry red hair was knotted into thick dreadlocks. "nah, we have a sub today" Cameron responded  
"ah ight swag"  
Evan chuckled as the boy turned away "what.." she asked in amazement "what does that even mean"?  
The substitute walked in taking confident strides toward the podium at the center of the room. She was a fairly old woman with a few wrinkles here and there but she carried a natural beauty and was very polite. Although the woman was sweet she was boring, Evan's head hit the open books on her desk in nearly seconds as she started falling asleep. Cameron grinned peering at her pale face burried in her books. Eventually He gently rubbed her arm stirring her awake. "Hey 10 minutes until lunch" cameron whispered. Evan just nodded in her arms and turned her head away. After class the two headed for their lockers. "Do you ever wonder if there is more out there? Like something that we are not seeing?" Evan asked her friend as she shoved binders into her bookbag. "Is that the question you asked your mom when you got thrown the fuck out for the week?"  
Evan laughed playfully punching Cameron in the arm. "well yeah Ev." he continued wiping the corners of his mouth "You know me...I do believe there is more...why?"  
Evan swung her locker door shut with the tips of her fingers sending a vibration through the others doors. "I don't know. mm.. I'm just having a hard time believing that God exists" she whispered.  
Evan gasped as she was slammed against the nearby brick wall, a large fist bunching the collar of her shirt. "What did you say about God?" a tall scary looking girl towered over Evan breathing heavily in her face.  
"Hey back off!" Cameron hissed behind her "She wasn't talking to you"  
The girl shot Him a deadly look but he just growled back at her. "let go of me!" Evan squealed writhing around in the girls grasp. She threw her fist forward, socking the girl in the eye when she wasnt looking, knocking her backward onto the ground.  
The tall girl stood up, recovering rather quickly, rubbing the shoulder that she fell on and charged at Evan with closed fists. Evan ducked to the floor making a last minute slide out of the way of her attacker. "Wow" she thought "training was worth it". A huge crowd had formed around the fight and the girl slammed blindly into the wall, letting out a painful cry. Other students in the group scrambled to help her up but Cameron grabbed Evan's wrist bolting out the building doors to the other side of the school. Once the two friends were safe behind the building they couldnt help but laugh. "I'll remember never to mess with you" Cameron smirked taking a seat on the small grass hill. Evan settled down next to him pulling out her water bottle and taking a sip. "So, Evan?"  
"mmm?" she hummed a reply  
"why dont you think God exists?" Cameron gave her a quizzical glance.  
"Cam, its not that." Evan began with a hesitant sigh she shifted her weight to lean on her other arm closer to him.  
"yeah?"  
"well, everything has a creator right?"  
"yes of course" Cameron nodded in agreement.  
"well my question is...whose the creator of the creator?" a honk came from the parking lot in front of them, making Cameron jump. Evan stood "I'm checking out early I'm with my mom this need a ride?" she waved to her mom in the car letting her know that she was on her way. "Uh.. No Im good. Thanks Ev." Cameron squinted shielding his eyes from the sun, looking up at her "thanks for giving me something to think about."  
Evan nodded. "see ya" she jogged toward her mom's car, dark brown hair flying behind her. Cameron leaned back on his elbows taking in a deep breath of the fall air, peering over the fence of the university looking at the trees. Slowly they were becoming bare as their leaves fell in a multitude of muted colors.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone so I just decided to go ahead and post this chapter just because. I actually got quite a few views on the first chapter and I was glad to see that! I wanted to mention just in case... (I dont know why but I thought I should) ...that this is just a story that I came up with that I thought would be interesting to post. I do not mean to offend anyone with the topic [religion] some of this is based on a true story to be honest. I would enjoy all honest opinions and reviews of how my story is so far if you would like to leave one, but please do not leave mean comments about the topic of the story for it is not meant to be offensive or degrading toward any one person or group. Thank you! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2- No Answer

CHAPTER 2  
"Evan! It's already noon get up sweetie!".Evan groaned, rolling over and nearly falling out of her bed "Finally it's Saturday!" Evan Squealed with excitement, rubbing the morning out of her eyes. She picked up the phone and dialed Cameron's number. "hello?" he croaked on the other line  
"Let's go out today. It's Saturday"  
"sure Ev. What do you wanna do?"  
"hmmm" Evan clicked her tongue taking a moment to think  
"EVAN!"  
She covered the mouth piece of the phone with her hands. "YEAH MA?" she shouted back  
"we are going to the church event in 10 minutes get ready!"  
Evan sighed  
"but I made plans mom!"  
"I don't care! We are going c'mon and get dressed please"  
Evan turned back to the phone letting out a helpless sigh. "nevermind Cam. I can't go. church event. Maybe tomorrow"  
"ah, that's alright. Go have fun" he chuckled knowing how much Evan didnt want to go and at the fact that he heard everything they were shouting about.  
"yeah, thanks" Evan whined and hung up the phone sliding off her bed to get to her closet. She pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a baseball tee jumping into them  
"Let's go Evan! Hurry please" Her mother shouted from the front of the house as she turned off the alarm and Evan slid out the door grabbing her shoes on the way out.  
The family walked up the pathway and Evan shuffled slowly behind them wishing she was with her dad that weekend. "I don't want to go to church"  
Her mother spun around furiously "you don't say stuff like that!"  
"well I'm not lying to you" Evan retorted folding her arms under her chest. Her mother looked up and begged for strength and forgiveness from God. Evan rolled her eyes like any teen probably would and ran off to youth group. The class was chatting up a storm and Evan took a seat far away from the other teens. She never liked the kids in her group, they were so stuck up and always faked interest in eachother's lives. Evan nodded to herself for she knew this for a fact it wasnt a stereotype or false accusition. Her pastor walked up to the small stage holding his bible with a smile. The class soon settled down and he began to teach in the book of he was someone Evan was fond of, but she still found herself struggling to pay attention 'cause her brain kept mentally questioning everything he was saying. Her pastor, Andrew glanced over at her and gave a small smile. Evan liked how he was sweet, young and a whole lot of fun. One year he even taught her how to surf. She tried her best to avert her gaze from his. "Some of you are here because you want to bring yourself back to God because you found yourself drifting away." There were a few nods and widened eyes amongst the group, Andrew continued "Some of you are here just because you like being here and its just a thing you do and some of you don't even want to be here but your parents dragged you anyway" a few small laughs rose from the group but Evan couldn't help but scoff at his last comment, it couldn't have been more true. A few of the girls looked in Evan's direction almost, in a way, asking why she made that noise. Evan was in no mood to be friendly with them so she scooted a chair over and admired the art on the walls. After the class was over she grabbed her cell phone and was the first one to leave not bothering to stay and chat like everyone else. Andrew called out to her grabbing her by the elbow and she turned shyly shaking away his grasp. The man sat down so Evan did as well, she knew he wanted to talk but she didn't care to hear why he had to say. She wasn't trying to be rude not even a little bit, she had so much respect for this man. But Evan was just tired of her questions being questioned. "Hey, is everything okay?" Andrew asked serching her eyes for confirmation. "yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Evan pulled her legs up onto the chair and folded her arms leaning forward.  
"you seemed like you didnt want to be here today" he replied. Evan licked her lips and glanced to the left of her.  
"No Andrew its not that I didn't want to be here it's just I'm having a hard time understanding that's all" Evan tried her best to beat around the bush so she wouldn't get tangled in a glorious lecture from him. She stood to leave but Andrew caught her again "maybe I can help?" he asked  
"I doubt you can answer my question" Evan smirked and walked into the lounge heading toward the exit, Andrew had to follow. "Let me give it a shot"  
Evan turned around "Everything has a creator right? A painting has an artist a invention has an inventor"  
Andrew stood silently putting his hands in his pockets and nodding in agreement. "well... Who is the creator of our creator?" Evan let out a heavy sigh as she asked the question like it was painful. She was scared to ask but she couldn't admit that of course. Politely Evan waited for a response. Andrew puffed up his cheeks "well God is the creator Evan"  
She breathed out a small laugh "that's the thing though, where did he come from what is he?"  
"a spirit, he's a spirit"  
Evan's ears turned red, her throat began to hurt. Her mother would always tell her the exact same thing and Evan would conjure up the same answer "Spirits don't just appear Andrew! Something had to have existed to have held it and created it. Do you ever let your mind work and wonder before you believe something?" Evan searched his eyes frantically. Little did the two know that The other teens had been silent listening to their conversation. Evan pulled a string on her sweater and turned to walk out. Andrew raised a hesitant hand to stop her from leaving but he was defeated. He whispered an apology and turned back to the class who stared at him questioningly. Evan sat on her bed that night drinking warm vegetable broth from a christmas mug and thinking about what happened earlier with her pastor. She felt sorry that she caused such an argument but she was so confused and flustered at that moment and she felt he was her only hope in finding an answer. Too bad he couldn't give her one. A strong knock at the paper thin door vibrated her whole room and she set the mug down getting up to answer it. Evan turned the cold knob and pulled the door open. It was Cameron. Looking down at her watch Evan saw it was 8:30 stunned she looked back up at him. "My mother... she let you in"?  
Cameron laughed making his way into her room. "yeah she actually called my mom to talk and I heard that she said you were upset so I had to come over"  
Evan played with her necklace shyly thanking him for his concern and they sat down on her couch. "so what happened?" Cameron nudged her shoulder and Evan just sprawled herself out on the couch swinging her legs onto his lap and proceeded to tell him the whole story.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, so its getting there, im being kinda slow (Building suspense ya know?) but its getting there I promise! :)**

CHAPTER 3

Evan jumped out of bed and checked her clock. "8:03? I'm late!" she ran to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a red flannel top rushing to the front door grabbing a granola bar on the way out. of course she got stuck in traffic on the ride there, she sighed banging her head on the steering wheel. Evan swung open the door of the radio studio that she worked at and walked to the back storage room setting her stuff down. Just as she did a tall lean man walked in. She turned at the chime of the door and saw him, nearly dropping the CD's she was stacking. She managed to collect herself and walk toward him calmly. She studied him and he looked around nonchalantly. "Hi, what can I do for you?" Evan asked the typical greeting, flashing a bright smile. He smiled back sticking his tongue out slightly. The man wore a immaculate suit and his long black hair was combed back. "I'd like to make a request please." he responded in a thick English accent. Evan grabbed a paper and a pen "I'll give you three." she smiled crinkling her nose slightly. His accent was gorgeous and so polite. Evan jotted down his requests and slid the paper Under the frame of the sound booth behind her. "Oh! can I get your name?" she remembered pulling the paper back  
The man looked around his vibrant eyes seemed to be shaking like an earthquake was happening inside of him. Finally he looked back at Evan, eyes dark like the dim lights of the studio "I am Loki, of Asgard." Evan had no clue what Asgard was and her curiosity got the best of her. "w-where is...uh... Where is Asgard?" her brain couldn't even form proper words let alone speak them she was so fascinated by this man. "It is not of Midgard." he replied proudly looking around the small, old studio.  
"midgard?" Evan asked  
"Yes, earth. I am from Asgard."  
"Oh I see" Evan had gotten the idea but she was so curious to know more. Biting her bottom lip she asked, "Can you show me?" Loki looked at her stunned when he heard those words slip her lips. Someone actually cared, someone wanted to explore, and even worse it was a midgardian but Loki couldn't help feeling taken by her. "No." he replied harshly, pushing his feelings aside. Evan's mouth dropped annoyed. "What? why? Thats not fair." she complained almost jumping over the counter. "Because you are a midgardian, and we dont allow you." he eyed her up and down making her feel insecure. Evan held her wrist in embaressment. Loki proceeded to stroll out of the studio hoping she would follow him, and thats just what she did.  
"You can teach me! and i can pretend to be an asgard!" Evan bargained "Asgardian..." Loki corrected lifting a finger of knowledge "fine, if you want the answers ill give them to you." Evan looked at him puzzled "Answers? to what?" "You know just as well as I do" he replied picking up a book off the table by the front door reading the back cover. Evan watched him confused then licked her dry lips "When will you show it to me?" "When I decide to show it to you" He replied awfully quick, as if he had something to hide although his voice was calm. But a hint of his signature mischief making self lingered in his tone -for he was the God of such- the hint that Evan couldn't detect. "But you don't know me. How will you call me to take me."  
"darling... You will know" and with that Loki left, taking a turn around the corner. Evan stared after him, confused for what seemed like hours. She pulled down the sleeves of her jacket and held the cuffs in her fist, folding her arms. The autumn wind rushed toward her and she gazed over the street at the hill. People walked by shopping bags in hand, backpacks and gadgets all passed her but Evan could only really focus on one thing 'Loki of Asgard'

here...


End file.
